<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scrub me down by Yaoiwriteronly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883125">Scrub me down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiwriteronly/pseuds/Yaoiwriteronly'>Yaoiwriteronly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Kinks, M/M, Miya Atsumu is 25, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sakusa Kiyoomi is 20, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiwriteronly/pseuds/Yaoiwriteronly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa has treasured cleanliness over everything else his whole life. He cleaned his doorknobs every time someone touches them, he cleans his car after every ride in fear of dirt clinging to it, he even cleans every corner of his friends houses before he sits down. Yes, he was the very definition of clean. Unfortunately, like any other human,  he had one very dirty thing about him. He had a cleaning kink. Just the sight of a person rubbing a surface down with alcohol made his knees weak. So when he walks into his classroom and finds his college professor sanitizing everything in sight, he probably does the most unclean thing a human can do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Am I writing this because I'm proud SakuAtsu reached 2000 fanfictions? Yes. Yes I am!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa has treasured cleanliness over everything else his whole life. He cleaned his doorknobs every time someone touches them, he cleans his car after every ride in fear of dirt clinging to it, he even cleans every corner of his friends houses before he sits down. Yes, he was the very definition of clean. Unfortunately, like any other human,  he had one very dirty thing about him. He had a cleaning kink. Just the sight of a person rubbing a surface down with alcohol made his knees weak. It was a secret he'd take to the grave. </p><p>Sakusa sighed and sat up in bed, stretching and humming at the satisfying pops from his back. His white sheets pooled at his waist covering his nude body from the prying chill of the room. Sunlight streamed in from his open window, curtains twirling in the same breeze freezing his room. </p><p>With a heartfelt yawn, he got up and headed to his bathroom for a morning shower. Bare feet met cold tiles and he hissed, making a note to install heated flooring before winter hit. His shower was long, he made sure to scrub every inch of his body, not trusting what type of germs floated in through his open window. He didn't even remember opening it. Perhaps a long night working on a college project does that to you. He's lucky he got any sleep at all, even if it's an hour or two. </p><p>His glasses were laying discarded beside his bed when he exited the bathroom with a fluffy robe on his brood shoulders. He bent down and picked them up while running a towel through his curly hair. How careless of him. He would have to disinfect every inch of his house when he got back from college. </p><p>Heading into his closet, he sighed while eyeing the rows of clothing. He hated Mondays. More so because of the people he'd have to deal with, then the actual day. </p><p>Especially his professor. </p><p>Atsumu Miya. The bane of Sakusa's existence and the sole reason for his sleepless nights. His professor was loud, obnoxious and he has never seen him clean a single thing in all his years of being in his class. </p><p>Throwing on a pair of ripped jeans and a black hoodie, Sakusa sighed once again and left his room. The rest of his house is exactly like his room, spotless. His safe heaven. </p><p>He didn't have time to cook breakfast so he simply grabbed a cereal bar and a can of coffee. Slipping on his shoes and grabbing his keys, he left his home behind and stepped into the filthy world. He grimaced as he slipped his mask of his face. </p><p>He didn't live on campus, he couldn't deal with having roommates, people were disgusting. Instead, he lives in his own house in a secluded part of town. It was expensive, sure. But he was the sole heir of the biggest taxing company in Japan, a little money doesn't worry him. </p><p>In fact, the only reason he's going to college is to take business classes to prepare him for a future he's never had a choice in. </p><p>He hopped into his car and turned up the heater, gloved hands gripping the steering wheel with excessive force. </p><p>In the end, he couldn't complain. He was lucky he was born into such a family, even if they did breath down his back at every turn he makes. They didn't understand him. Not his sexuality, not his feelings, not his Germophobia. To them, he was just a puppet on a string, the leader to run their company and birth the next heir. </p><p>He clenched his jaw and pulled down his gravel driveway. Bad thoughts, Kiyoomi. Just focus on driving. </p><p>His college wasn't a long trip. Driving there took about 30 minutes. Walking took an hour on the days he didn't feel like driving. </p><p>The campus was big. Newcomers were easily lost on their first days. Buildings looked the same, except a large number on the wall to tell them apart. Lucky for him, he long since memorized every inch of the campus. Getting lost wasn't an option. </p><p>He checked his watch and felt his eyebrows twitch. Perhaps he drove faster than usual because he was astonishingly early for class. He debated if he should go mope at the college cafe until class started or just wait it out at his desk. </p><p>People flock to the cafe this early in the morning, so that was out of question. Wasting an hour of his life in a classroom sounded more appealing to him. </p><p>So he shoved his keys in his bag and slouched through the parking lot, dodging hyper students and passing cars. Even this early, the school was much too packed for his liking. </p><p>His building stood proudly at the end of campus, which meant a long, grueling walk for students who just got up. To be honest, Sakusa didn't mind the walk. It helped clear his mind and nerves. Hopefully, he would be the only person in the room and have some alone time to himself. Maybe catch up on some missing sleep. </p><p>What he did not expect, was his professor already in the classroom. What he expected less, his professor bended over, scrubbing the floor with bleach. The scent, the way Miya's perk ass swayed, the arousing way his hands moved as he scrubbed the ground. </p><p>His dick twitched, more than interested in the scene. </p><p>He paused and looked down at his tented jeans with wide eyes. No way was he getting aroused because of Atsumu fucking Miya. Maybe his morning wood was a little delayed? </p><p>Atsumu groaned and sat up, popping his back and twisting the rag into a bucket. </p><p>No, no, no, no, no! He was wearing gloves! </p><p>Lust clouded his mind and he stepped further into the room. Atsumu jumped as the door closed behind him with a thud. The two met eyes, sexual tension pouring from every inch of Sakusa's being. Atsumu tilted his head in confusion, probably because of how odd he was acting. </p><p>"Omi-kun! Yer here early, what's the occasion?" Atsumu joked, clearly trying to clear the air. </p><p>Sakusa grunted and sat down in his seat, closing his eyes and sticking his headphones on his ears. He could ignore his teacher. He could restrain himself from throwing caution to the wind and fucking Atsumu into his desk until he came all over the floor he just so throughly cleaned. </p><p>He could. </p><p>He slouched back into his seat and tried to ignore the smell of bleach and disinfectants. Still, his dick didn't listen to his mind, it had a head of its own. </p><p>The tight strain against his dick made him shift uncomfortably. This is why he fucking wears sweatpants. </p><p>Sakusa expected he'd just sit there until class started, but it was clear he should stop expecting things today. </p><p>His earphones were yanked out of his ears and he snapped his eyes open in shock. Atsumu was crouched over him, eyeing him darkly. </p><p>"It's not polite ta ignore people when they're speaking, Omi-kun," his professor scolded. </p><p>"It is also not very polite to yank out people's headphones. Don't be a hypocrite, Miya-san," he grunted back, trying to subtlety hide his bulge under his hoodie. </p><p>"Hmm... I've already seen it Omi, no point in hiding yer erection now," Atsumu grinned before yanking his hoodie up to his chest. </p><p>Sakusa blinked in shock before slapping Atsumu's hand away, letting his hoodie slip back down. </p><p>"Keep your hands to yourself, Miya," he hissed, ignoring an annoying part of his body that got harder. </p><p>On a normal occasion, Atsumu would laugh and wave it off as a joke. That would be the most sane option. Having a erection wasn't uncommon, they were both men. He's seen men in his class palm themselves through their jeans just to release some tension. His professor could just walk away and go back to scrubbing the floor or something. </p><p>But he didn't. In fact, he dropped to the floor between Sakusa's legs. </p><p>"Okay, if I'm not allowed ta use my hands...then how about my mouth?" He whispered, a pink, moist tongue coming out to lick his lips before disappearing back into his mouth. </p><p>Despite himself, Sakusa's attention was drawn to those lips. They seemed so much more pink and plump up close. He gulped and nodded, mind empty. His dick was straining against his zipper, making him wince until Atsumu leaned down and bit the zipper between white teeth.</p><p>Sakusa lost his breath as his professor yanked his zipper down and reaching up to unbutton his jeans. Finally free from the clothing, Sakusa's dick stood at its full height, a huge bulge in his boxers. </p><p>He knew he was large, more so than most people, but seeing Atsumu eye his cock and lick his lips made it obvious. </p><p>Atsumu dipped down and tongued his head through his boxers, making him tense in his chair and growl. The professor shivered at the feral sound and continued to lick his clothed dick until he had an uncomfortable wet spot from spit and pre-cum. </p><p>Sakusa reached down and yanked at Atsumu's dyed hair and he pulled back with a whine. With his free hand, he tugged down his boxers and freed his dick to Miya's greedy eyes. </p><p>Wasting no time, Atsumu grabbed his member with both hands and pumped him. He hissed and threw his head back, finally feeling friction against his erection. The hand in Miya's hair tightened painfully, but he just groaned. Before he could regain his breath, warm lips replaced his hands and Sakusa cursed, snapping his eyes open to look down at the scene. </p><p>Atsumu hummed at the first taste of cum on his tongue, eyes rolling into his head and toes curling in arousal. Who knew his teacher was such a cum slut? </p><p>If that was the case...</p><p>Sakusa used the grip in his professors hair and shoved his cock down his throat. Atsumu gagged and choked around his member and he groaned at the tightness. He watched Atsumu to make sure he wasn't doing anything the man wouldn't like, the clear lust on Miya's face told him everything he needed to know. Spit dribbled down Atsumu's chin and lips strained open, red and swollen from being wrapped around a cock. </p><p>Atsumu opened his eyes and the two locked gazes once again. The heat between them increased until Sakusa was thrusting into his mouth, hitting his throat and drawing out the intoxicating gags. Tears slid from Atsumu's brown eyes and he reached down and wiped them away. </p><p>The teacher nuzzled into his hand and bobbed his head, mouth eager to take Sakusa in deeper.  He pulled out long enough to give Atsumu time to breath before plunging back in, drawn to the heat and tightness. </p><p>Atsumu gripped his thigh and shoved the rest of him inside his mouth, deep throating him to the balls. Sakusa grunted and increased his pace. Tension built in his stomach and in his dick. With a final thrust, he released his cum down Atsumu's pulsing throat. </p><p>His professor sucked him until he was dry and twitching from overstimulation before releasing him with a lewd pop. Atsumu swallowed and coughed, voice hoarse. Sakusa tilted his head up and studied the man's face. </p><p>Atsumu really was far more beautiful than he first thought. Especially with his cum on his lips. </p><p>"Clean yourself up Miya-san. Your students will be arriving any moment," he ordered as he yanked a napkin from his bag. </p><p>"I just sucked yer cock, you do it," Atsumu rasped back. </p><p>Sakusa rolled his eyes and wiped away the sweat and cum from the man's face. </p><p>His skin was extremely soft. </p><p>"I'm not through with you yet, Omi-kun. Don't think that this is a one time thing," he warned as he tucked Sakusa's dick back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans. </p><p>"I don't know if this shocks you or not, Miya, but I typically don't let people suck my dick. I wouldn't let this become a disgusting one time thing," Sakusa curled his lips revolted. </p><p>He wouldn't let a person's lips anywhere near his body, so if he chooses a sex partner, he sticks with them. He wouldn't let this thing end between them so soon, maybe because he didn't feel disgusted when Atsumu touched him. </p><p>He lost himself in thought as students finally started arriving. </p><p>"Sorry if ya can't hear me today, I've got a sore throat!" Atsumu chuckled sheepishly once the room was full. </p><p>Sakusa smirked at the lie, knowing full well that he's the reason he can't talk. Atsumu rolled his eyes at him and started the lesson. </p><p>Another thing Sakusa discovered...</p><p>Atsumu Miya has beautiful eyes. </p><p>Eyes he could fall into if he wasn't careful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't tempt me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu pulls out his tricks. Sakusa is throughly seduced.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sakusa: Are yOu tRyiNg To sEduCe mE</p><p>Atsumu: Yee</p><p>Sakusa: IT'S WORKING</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa slammed Atsumu against his desk and sucked hungrily on the bared skin of his neck. He didn't know what started this, at this point, he doesn't even care. Atsumu was groaning under him and that's all that matters. </p><p>"Omi-Omi slow down! It's like yer trying ta devour me!" Atsumu moaned out, tilting his head to the side to give him more room to play. </p><p>And he was. He wanted to devour every inch of Atsumu and he didn't even know why. The man just made his blood boil. He made him forget his annoying phobia and made him crave his body. </p><p>From the knowing smirk on Atsumu's face, he knows exactly what he's doing to him. Maybe that's why he was being a little shit earlier and why he's wearing such showy clothing. Sakusa growled as he remembered what happened, sinking his teeth into the skin under Atsumu's ear. </p><p>Sakusa woke up with a raging boner. It wasn't abnormal for a man to wake up with morning wood, but this was completely different. Sakusa was hard because of what happened yesterday. </p><p>Atsumu sucked his dick. His professor had his dick down his throat and sucked it like he was starving. </p><p>He groaned and rolled over, hoping he could go back to sleep and ignore his dick. Of course, his body had other plans. </p><p>When he shifted, his dick rubbed against the bed making a throaty moan spill from his lips. He froze and gasped for breath, he's never been this sensitive! </p><p>Throwing sleep out of the window, Sakusa stumbled up and rushed to the bathroom. Before he knew it, freezing cold water was pouring from his shower head. </p><p>No way was he going to jack himself off to Atsumu. The man already took matters into his own hands yesterday, Sakusa wasn't going to make it easy for him. He wouldn't cum to the thought of his annoying teacher. </p><p>After the shower, he was dressed and rushing out of his home. Luckily it was Tuesday and only had a short class with Atsumu. He wouldn't be able to control himself if he was stuck in a room with Atsumu for hours. </p><p>Morning breeze creeped under his jacket and made him shiver. Campus isn't as crowded as it was before, but people still stood too close to him. Sakusa fixed his gloves and sighed. He could do this. He won't fuck his teacher today. </p><p>He walked into the classroom and froze. Students were sitting around, but that wasn't what had his attention. Atsumu stood in front of the class wearing the sexiest thing he's ever seen on the man. </p><p>A white, oversized sweater hung on his shoulders exposing the pale curve of his neck. His jeans were tight and holey, showcasing his gloriously thick thighs to the world. Sakusa gulped and shuffled to his seat, never tearing his eyes away from Atsumu. </p><p>He was absolutely beautiful. </p><p>"Good morning! It's a little cold out there so make sure ya bundle up warm from now on!" Atsumu chirped before reaching forward for a paper on his desk. The movement caused his sweater to slip down further and showed off more of his chest. </p><p>"Oops!" He giggle and pulled his shirt up. </p><p>There were students here! Students who were snoozing on their desks, but students nonetheless! Sakusa glared at Atsumu, hoping he got his message. Atsumu just looked back at him with the most innocent gleam in his hazel eyes. </p><p>This bastard. </p><p>Sakusa wanted to storm up to his desk and launch his jacket at the man but that would cause to much attention. At least Atsumu made sure to do such revealing things when no one was looking. </p><p>Class dragged on and Sakusa was suffering. Atsumu made sure to bend over as much as possible and show off his ass, the tight jeans he was wearing straining against plump muscle. </p><p>He would reach above him and the sweater he was wearing will go up and reveal the smooth skin of his waist and spine. Sakusa wanted nothing more than to fuck his teacher right in front of all the students. He managed to restrain his body, but his eyes were another story. </p><p>He knew his eyes were eye fucking Atsumu with dark intensity. </p><p>The worst part was the suggestive things he would say. </p><p>"Ah, I sure wish I had a BIGGER marker right now!" </p><p>"It sure is hot and tight in here, make sure you check the size before you buy a pair of jeans!" </p><p>Even worse, Atsumu made sure to call him out in front of the entire class. </p><p>"Sakusa-kun are you paying attention!? I won't repeat what I said so you better listen!" </p><p>"Sakusa-kun are you alright? You look a little pale! Do you need to go to the nurse?" </p><p>Sakusa never wanted to punch someone as much as he did right now. Then again, he really wanted to bend Atsumu over his desk too. </p><p>Finally class was over and students were out of the class. Sakusa stayed where he was, dark eyes glaring at the man in front. Atsumu was happily humming, attention on a stack of papers on his desk. </p><p>"What can I do for ya Omi-kun? Class ended," Atsumu questioned with barely even a glance in his direction. </p><p>"Hmm. Come here," he almost growled. </p><p>Atsumu's eyes darkened in lust but he continued his little act. </p><p>"My, what a rude way to speak to your teacher! You should be ashamed!" He scolded. </p><p>Sakusa's eye twitched and he stood up, chair screeching back loudly. Atsumu tore he gaze from his work and watched wide eyed as Sakusa creeped towards him. </p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed, grabbing Atsumu's wrist and dragging him in front of him. </p><p>"I don't know what you mean, Omi-Omi. I was just teaching my class," Atsumu hummed back, voice breaking. </p><p>Sakusa studied the man below him. He didn't know what game he was playing and it was making him angry. What was the point of wearing such revealing clothing? Why was he saying such suggestive things during class? Why- </p><p>Oh. </p><p>"You want me to fuck you, don't you Atsumu?" He rasped into the others ear. </p><p>Atsumu gripped his shoulder and pulled him closer. </p><p>"I-I no. I'm just trying ta teach!" Atsumu stuttered. </p><p>Sakusa placed his knee between Atsumu's quivering thighs and rubbed against the obvious bulge in his jeans. </p><p>"Are you sure, Miya? I guess I'll just leave then," He whispered, pulling away. </p><p>Atsumu gripped him harder and closed the distance between them. </p><p>Lips moved together hungrily. Tongues and teeth smashing together. It was wet and filthy and Sakusa loved it. He gripped Atsumu's waist and lifted him on top of his desk, sucking the skin on his neck while unbuttoning Atsumu's jeans. </p><p>That was definitely how he got himself into this situation. Sakusa pulled Atsumu's sweater off and immediately latched on to the pink nipples. Atsumu whined and threw his head back while pulling at his hair. The sting from his hair being pulled mixed with the pleasure, it was intoxicating. </p><p>The perfect waist that was so teasing just a short while ago bruised under his tight grip. He couldn't stop himself. He needed to be inside Atsumu like he needed air. </p><p>He dropped to his knees and slid Atsumu's jeans off his long legs. Atsumu sat up on his elbows and watched as he sucked his thighs. Sakusa wanted to leave his mark everywhere. On every inch of skin available. </p><p>Finally, he pulled down Atsumu's boxers and eyed the man. A dick shouldn't be this pretty. It shouldn't even be possible, but Atsumu managed to prove him wrong once again. </p><p>He pumped Atsumu's dick a few times before shoving it down his throat. Atsumu gasped and thrusted into him and Sakusa held his hips still. </p><p>He didn't have a gag reflex but this was his turn. They would go at Sakusa's pace or nothing at all. </p><p>He bobbed his head slowly, drawing out Atsumu's breathless moans. His fingers left patterns of bruises down his thighs and Atsumu cried out. </p><p>He didn't let Atsumu cum. As soon as the man was close, he pulled away. Atsumu whined at the loss and shook, body craving release but getting none. </p><p>When he was sure Atsumu wouldn't cum, he wrapped his lips around his dick again. Over and over again, he would deny Atsumu's release. When the man was crying and begging him, he let his dick go with a pop and stood up. He contemplated leaving Atsumu quivering on his desk, but the sight under him was too tempting. </p><p>Atsumu had tears flooding from his dazed eyes and a blush spreading down his neck. Hickeys and bruises mapped across his skin and his dick was red. Sakusa didn't have enough control to walk away now. </p><p>He unbuckled his jeans and folded them on top of the desk. He made sure to be slow, knowing Atsumu was watching him with that same desperate look. This would show Atsumu not to tease him ever again. </p><p>With his clothing folded neatly on the desk, Sakusa spread Atsumu's legs and pushed a lubed finger into his tight hole. The finger went in all the way and Sakusa raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"I-I already prepared myself...before class," Atsumu sobbed out when he noticed his expression. </p><p>Sakusa hummed and stuck another finger in, he had to make sure he was loose enough to take him. He wouldn't hurt Atsumu, no matter how much of a little shit he is. </p><p>He added another finger in while scissoring  and pumped into him. He was searching. He knew he found it when Atsumu's back arched off the desk with a strangled gasp. </p><p>He thrusted his fingers against Atsumu prostate until he was a moaning mess under him once again. He then pulled them out and lined his dick up with Atsumu's pulsing hole. </p><p>Atsumu moaned when Sakusa entered him, "Hold on there Miya, i'm not even fully in yet," Sakusa almost chuckled. </p><p>Atsumu went wide eyed, he already felt so full! He glanced down and realized, Sakusa was a lot bigger than he thought. </p><p>When Sakusa went fully in, Atsumu closed his eyes tight and moved one of his hands to his hair, he grabbed Atsumu's hand and put it on the mans own stomach. When he started to thrust hard into Atsumu, the man felt the movement through his stomach.</p><p>"F-Fuck!"</p><p>Sakusa used his other hand to grip Atsumu's hip and latched on to the man's throat. He thrusted hard and deep, aiming for that spot that sent Atsumu crazy. </p><p>He reached down and  pulled Atsumu's legs on to his shoulders. </p><p>"What are you-!" Atsumu was cut off when he thrusted into him, the sounds of skin slapping against each other were loud. The squeaking of the desk under them and loud moans filled the room. Sakusa thrusted into Atsumu again making them both yell out in pleasure.</p><p>"I-I'm going to cum, Omi-Omi!" Atsumu choked.</p><p>"Not yet, 'Tsumu," Sakusa whispered, he changed his pace and slammed against Atsumu's prostate.</p><p>Atsumu's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned one last time. Sakusa let Atsumu cum, he deserved it for holding off this long. With the hot, pulsing muscle around his dick tightening, he came deep into Atsumu. He probably should have put on a condom, but he was sure neither of them had a disease. </p><p>He thrusted in a few more times, milking their orgasm and overstimulating Atsumu's body. Then he pulled out and watched his cum spill down Atsumu's thighs. Seeing the blissed out look on his face, Sakusa picked up his bag and grabbed wipes. </p><p>He cleaned his and Atsumu's cum from the man's body and helped him into his clothing. When he was done he pulled Atsumu into his clothed chest, not wanting to let him go just yet. </p><p>He didn't know why. He couldn't explain his need to hold Atsumu when he's never wanted to be touched by someone before. He ran his fingers through Atsumu's blond hair and waited for the man to calm down. He realized he was pampering the man and he didn't care. </p><p>Atsumu snuggled into his chest and caught his breath. The two clung to each other desperately. Sakusa couldn't let the man go, not now. </p><p>"Come to my house, Atsumu," he whispered. </p><p>Atsumu nodded without a single thought and stood up with a wince. </p><p>"Ouch, my ass hurts Omi," he croaked, voice hoarse. </p><p>Sakusa rolled his eyes and pulled him into his side. </p><p>"I'll help you put cream on when we get to my place. Just walk to my car," he huffed. </p><p>They did manage to get to his car without drawing attention to themselves, although they moved incredibly slow. </p><p>As soon as they pulled into Sakusa's place he was out of the car and pulling Atsumu into his arms. The man couldn't walk without being in pain so Sakusa took responsibility. </p><p>He walked them into his house and headed straight to the bathroom. He would let Atsumu into his house, but he needed a bath first. </p><p>He filled the bathtub with warm water and added in muscle relaxing soap. Atsumu sighed in relief when he was finally soaking. </p><p>Sakusa stood awkwardly to the side and fidgeted with his fingers. He didn't know what to say or what to do. Inviting Atsumu home was a rash idea and he was beginning to regret it. </p><p>"What are we, Omi-kun?" Atsumu finally asked with his eyes closed. </p><p>Sakusa jumped in surprise. He wasn't expecting this question so soon. Or at all, really. He watched Atsumu closely and noticed small movements that showed how nervous he was. </p><p>Although he looked relaxed, his chin was tightly clenched and his fingers were ball into a fist under the water. </p><p>Sakusa hummed in thought. He really didn't just have sex with people on the fly. What brought him to this? He was sure Atsumu was annoying. But he didn't mind him being around him. He didn't mind holding hands or kissing the man. He didn't hate him or anything. In fact, he was starting to feel something warm for Atsumu. He couldn't call it love, he barely even knows the man. So this warm happiness in his chest comes from liking somebody. </p><p>"Boyfriends. If you want," he gulped, in fear or anticipation, he wasn't sure. </p><p>"Boyfriends... I'd love that. I'm Omi-Omi's boyfriend!" Atsumu grinned happily. </p><p>Sakusa almost grinned back but he held himself back. He turned around and was about to exit the bathroom when Atsumu said something else. </p><p>"I'll make ya smile one day, Kiyoomi! Mark my words!" </p><p>The two fell asleep that night wrapped tightly around each other's bodies. And for once in his miserable life, Sakusa went to bed with a smile, hidden from Atsumu of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my 👀 that was spicy! I don't even know anything about sex so don't @ me alright?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Twitter: @IsHaikyuu for sneak peaks of future chapters and polls on my stories</p><p>Sub to me on YouTube: Deadchi's thighs for dumb lyric pranks and crap</p><p>And finally</p><p>Follow me on tik tok: @deadchis_thighs for- uhh Honestly I have no idea what I'm doing there. RANDOM HAIKYUU CRAP!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>